Promises Made
by candy4yourEYEZ
Summary: Denmark finds out that Norway is really a girl; DenNor; prequel to The Secrets You Keep


To say that Denmark was lonely after Sweden and Finland left was an understatement. Possibly the understatement of the century. He was so clingy that he followed Norway everywhere- except to the toilet, the bedroom, and the bathing house (he waited outside the door for Norway to finish). Why didn't Norge want them to bathe together, anyway? They were both guys, right? He was so weird sometimes. All Denmark wanted was to be closer with him! But he had no clue how to do it...

Well, Norway was definitely not a very touchy feely guy (and Denmark had the slap marks to prove it), so one day, Denmark came up with possibly one of his most awesome plans ever: Sneak into Norway's room at night and cuddle. He would be asleep, so he can't protest! Pure brilliance.

* * *

Which was why Denmark was tip toeing into Norway's room at midnight, checking carefully to make sure Iceland wasn't there as well, and- wait, that couldn't be Norway! Under whoever it was' night dress, there were two lumps that no male should have. Unless Norway had grown muscles overnight. No, muscles wouldn't look like that. Denmark moved closer, crawling onto the bed and straddling Norway. Because they looked like breasts, but… Norway wasn't female… right?

Aha! He'd just grope them, and if they were fake; or if Iceland's puffin had had children and they were huddled on Norway's chest for warmth, he'd figure it out!

Denmark lowered his hands cautiously, squeezing the- Åh Gud! They were real! Unfortunately, Norway also chose that moment to wake up, face quickly turning crimson as he- no, she- saw exactly where Denmark's hands were and what they were doing.

"MATHIAS!" She shrieked, slapping the Dane with a force that would have deterred anyone with the slightest aversion to pain, and pulled the blankets up to her chin. Which was a little difficult, seeing as Denmark was sitting on top of them. "Why the hell are you in my room, you idiot!" Norway tried to gain back some composure; but that was difficult, seeing as her biggest secret had just been found out. What was Denmark going to do? He could tell everyone now; they'd all think she was weak just because she was a woman. Or worse, try to take advantage of her. Of all people, why did it have to be Denmark that found out first?

"Um, well, Halldor- … Wait, it would be Halldora, right? Yeah, Halldora… That's a pretty name." Norway glared at Denmark, and tried to shove him off her. "Wait! I'm not done talking! I was gonna explain why I was in your room, like you said! No need to shove me! I was here because I was lonely, and… um… I wanted to sleep with you- wait! Not like that! I mean, like-"

"Shut up, Mathias." Norway, with a final shove, moved Denmark, and rolled onto her side, facing the wall. "And leave."

Denmark heard her voice crack on the last word, and instinctively knew she was crying- although he'd never seen her cry before.

"Hallie! What's there to cry about?" Demark hastily clambered under the sheets, wrapping an arm around Norway's waist and pulling her close. "Why're you crying?"

"Shut up," Norway was trying to keep in her sobs, hide her emotions like she always did, always had- feeling too much was too feminine, better to be silent and cold-, but her façade being shattered all too suddenly had also broken the wall she used to keep back her what she felt. "You're going to tell everyone. They're all going to know. Just go away and leave me in peace."

"Why would I tell?" Honestly, Denmark hadn't thought of revealing it in the minute or so he'd known it- and considering the fact that Denmark was one of the biggest loud mouths around, that was pretty impressive. "Besides, if I don't tell… That means I get you all to myself!" Denmark grinned at the thought; even if Norway left eventually, he'd still have been the first to know she was a girl, and no one could refute that. "I don't wanna share you, Hallie!" He waited for a few seconds, the silence making him nervous. Sure, he could've just acted the good ol' Viking way, but... That would be too much for Norway. He didn't want her to leave, too. Was she ever going to answer him? Or would they just lay there in silence?

"… You have to promise you won't tell anyone." Norway sounded oddly vulnerable, and Denmark realized exactly how much this was affecting her; how much of her real feelings she was showing. He was determined to remember this moment, because times like this were few and far between.

"I won't tell. I'll never tell." Denmark hugged Norway even tighter, molding their bodies together, and kissed the top of Norway's head softly. And immediately started beating himself internally for being such a pansy.

Norway was just glad that Denmark's kinder side had prevailed; as she would take being cuddled with over being pinned to the bed and taken any day. How was she to deal with this man for the next Lord knows how many years?

_You'll live_, a little voice in her mind seemed to say. _You'll live and you'll love him_.

Norway did not think it odd at all that when she finally drifted off to sleep it was in the middle of a mental argument with a very warm Dane behind her and a troll looking through the window

* * *

Authoress' Random Ramble

Yes, this is the prequel to The Secrets You Keep. I might write more random one-shots centered around them… Who knows XP

Åh Gud= Oh God! in Danish

Less than three. Less than three


End file.
